farm_frenzyfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Обсуждение проекта:Знаете ли вы/Подготовка следующего выпуска
Вопрос по статистике * Я, конечно, в проекте человек новый, но всё же выдвину идею. У нас, как известно, ведётся статистика по фактам, я хочу спросить у сообщества, не против ли оно введения статистики и по анонсам, как в англовики (которая, конечно, нам не указ, но всё же)? Я готов взять это на себя. Baccy (обс.) 23:21, 12 февраля 2017 (UTC) ** Если честно, то, по-моему, для начала хорошо бы хотя бы одного зайца догнать… В смысле — возобновить статистику по фактам, которую до конца 2016 года вёл … Вы или кто-нибудь ещё (там, кроме вас, также коллега вызывался, см. тему ниже, от 1 января 2017 года) за неё уже взялись? Если "да", то большое спасибо! А в целом я бы сказал, что мне достаточно одной статистики… — Adavyd (обс.) 00:52, 13 февраля 2017 (UTC) *** Я уже работаю над той статистикой, осталось уточнить у пару вопросов. Baccy (обс.) 00:55, 13 февраля 2017 (UTC) Итог Остановимся на одной. Baccy (обс.) 00:24, 16 февраля 2017 (UTC) * Ура, заработало! Да здравствует Baccy :) --Deinocheirus (обс.) 23:11, 17 февраля 2017 (UTC) * Молодец, , большое спасибо! — Adavyd (обс.) 01:37, 18 февраля 2017 (UTC) * Действительно, статистика перешла в хорошие руки. Спасибо, Deinocheirus, за долгую и сложную работу. Спасибо, Baccy, за то, что продолжаете ведение истории проекта ЗЛВ:) --Люба КБ (обс.) 11:09, 18 февраля 2017 (UTC) * Браво, ! --DarDar (обс.) 13:05, 18 февраля 2017 (UTC) Повтор статей в разных анонсах Можно ли зарядить бота таким образом, чтобы он проставлял пометку у названия повторяющихся в разных анонсах статьях? Например, недавний случай, когда статья уже в черновике, а она выставлена заново другим участником. Есть статьи, которые выставляют по три раза в отдельных, далеко отсостоящих друг от друга анонсах. Отследить 10 выпусков х 12 невозможно.--Victoria (обс.) 13:50, 7 февраля 2017 (UTC) : Можно, но сейчас я занят Фонтаном, а в свободное время пытаюсь писать статьи :( Это один из запланированных пунктов. — Ле Лой 00:48, 8 февраля 2017 (UTC) Вопрос от новичка * Допустим такую ситуацию. Я сделал анонс какой-нибудь статьи, но кто-то предложил более лучший вариант. Имею ли я право теперь взять его в свой черновик? Baccy (обс.) 16:23, 30 января 2017 (UTC) **Статья вами написана? Если да, лучше её не брать в свой выпуск во избежание конфликта интересов. Если статья написана, большей частью, кем-то другим, вы можете взять анонс в любой формулировке.--Victoria (обс.) 16:26, 30 января 2017 (UTC) ** Вы можете брать любой анонс любой статьи в любой формулировке при соответствии руководству, ссылка на которое есть справа в рамочке на этой странице. С уважением Кубаноид; 03:40, 31 января 2017 (UTC) Выпуск 8 марта Я случайно за писалась на 8 марта. Есть ли кто против традиционного выпуска, посвященного МЖД? Набрать 12 анонсов о женщинах не обещаю, но попытаюсь, железная монахиня уже есть для первой картинки.--Victoria (обс.) 10:36, 30 января 2017 (UTC) * А вроде бы действует мораторий на тематические выпуски и праздничные выпуски кроме Нового года и Дня Победы? Кубаноиду не дали секс-выпуск, новогодний выпуск был не особо новогодним,спецвыпуск для Ghirlandajo потерпел фиаско. Шо, опять?! Кроме того, я против сексизма и такого традиционного выпуска, если только на 23 февраля не будет организован аналогичный традиционный выпуск, посвящённый ММД. --llecco (обс.) 11:44, 30 января 2017 (UTC) ** , перечитайте, плиз, . Вместо фиаско — явно повышенный интерес к поднятой теме и даже намёк на возможность проверки идеи "спецвыпусков" в других проектах на ЗС... --DarDar (обс.) 12:02, 30 января 2017 (UTC) *** Плиз, стоп меня учить. Имею право высказать своё мнение. --llecco (обс.) 12:07, 30 января 2017 (UTC) **** И Вы бы не учили нон-стоп других, имеющих право на своё мнение. --DarDar (обс.) 13:27, 30 января 2017 (UTC) ***** Я же вам не указываю, что вам надо почитать. --llecco (обс.) 13:32, 30 января 2017 (UTC) ****** Вы мне указывали в жёсткой форме не перечитать что-то, а наложить на себя добровольную блокировку. Дифф найти легко. --DarDar (обс.) 13:44, 30 января 2017 (UTC) ******* Ладно, уговорили, будете ещё одним обиженным маленьким на моей совести. Пошла за трафаретом красить новую звезду на фюзеляж. И только попробуйте заявить, что вы опять недовольны. --llecco (обс.) 15:20, 30 января 2017 (UTC) ******** Не обременяйте свою совесть, обид никаких нет. Просто я пытаюсь объяснить, что нет и никакого фиаско со "спецвыпуском". Будем спокойнее относиться к разным экспериментам и обсуждениям! --DarDar (обс.) 21:17, 30 января 2017 (UTC) ** 23 февраля — не международный мужской день, а чисто советский праздник — День Советской армии и военно-морского флота, унаследованный современной Россией как День защитника отечества. В остальных странах День отца (что по смыслу несколько ближе к «мужскому дню») гуляет по календарю со страшной силой — у каждой в свою дату, от 19 марта до 26 декабря. Поэтому я однозначно против привязки «мужского» выпуска к конкретной дате. Что же до 8 марта, то набрать 12 анонсов о женщинах как раз легче всего, вопрос в самом деле в том, надо ли. Действительно ведь обвинят в сексизме и прочих гадостях. --Deinocheirus (обс.) 13:25, 30 января 2017 (UTC) *** Спасибо за информацию. То была шутка с долей правды о том, что у значительной части населения пост-СССР 23 февраля и 8 марта привязываются друг к другу, как минимум, баш на баш в подарках. Думаю, вам это известно. --llecco (обс.) 13:32, 30 января 2017 (UTC) * Есть желание — делайте. Без спецакцентирования можно анонсировать интересности про прекрасный пол и красивые занавески, не боясь обвинений в однобокости. Кто увидит здесь сексизм, тот неправильный таец. С уважением Кубаноид; 13:39, 30 января 2017 (UTC) * Кто меня в сексизме обвинит, я же памятник женщина? Да и в прошлом году проблем не было. Но не надо, так не надо.--Victoria (обс.) 13:44, 30 января 2017 (UTC) ** Я тоже. В смысле не памятник. Это я здесь рецидивистка по буллингу, а в реальной жизни меня несколько раз обвиняли в сексизме. Женщины, в сексизме в отношении мужчин. Из последнего филолог, до 45 лет, препод высшей школы. Я неудачно гыгыкнула на безобидном рекламном ролике пива, кажется, "Хайнекен". И даже не поверила поначалу, что она всерьёз. Без осложнений, но теперь во избежание, как говорится, в цирке не смеюсь. --llecco (обс.) 15:20, 30 января 2017 (UTC) ***Да, у меня сын 15 лет любит поплакаться, как женщинам легче, чем мужчинам - вот в тюрму их сажают на меньшие сроки за те же преступления. На самом деле, я считаю, что упоминание заслуг меньшинства никак не может быть примером дискриминации большинства. Плюс когда-нибудь я соберу статистику о том, насколько часто берут анонсы о женщинах: нулевая гипотеза, что реже, чем о мужчинах. Очевидное, что анонсов меньше, можно даже не считать.--Victoria (обс.) 15:31, 30 января 2017 (UTC) Идея хорошая. Я считаю, выпуск нужен, но делать его надо в складчину. Чтобы нести коллективную ответственность за возможные упрёки. Не думаю, что они будут, а если и будут, ничего страшного. Пусть народ придёт и поговорит. Надо ему время от времени душу отвести. Выпуск должен быть женским, но при этом не должен быть… э… гендерным. То есть, в традициях ЗЛВ, о самых разных женщинах и разных сферах деятельности женщин. Железная монахиня; у меня есть умилительно пряничная Маланья — голова баранья, ещё есть Королева Элеонора и Прекрасная Розамунда. Я думаю, за месяц наберётся? Игра слов (обс.) 20:52, 30 января 2017 (UTC) : Да, лучше сделать «выпуск в складчину» без спец-подзаголовка, но при этом с женским уклоном и тремя соответствующими картинками. Верняк, всё получится! --DarDar (обс.) 21:17, 30 января 2017 (UTC) ::Так не доставайся ж ты никому - двое против, выпуска не будет. При нынешнем числе избирающих необходимости в выпуске «в складчину» нет.--Victoria (обс.) 09:23, 31 января 2017 (UTC) ::: Ваше решение перекликается с библейской притчей, только не в пользу родной матери. Число избирающих роли не играет, когда речь идёт о тематических выпусках, которые традиционно делались сообща... --DarDar (обс.) 09:45, 31 января 2017 (UTC) ::: А к чему эти подсчёты? Мы разве на базаре торгуемся? Можно спросить мнение сообщества, нужен ли ему такой выпуск. Игра слов (обс.) 12:59, 31 января 2017 (UTC) ::: Подсчёты абсолютно ни к чему! , передвиньте, плиз, в расписании свой выпуск на 11 марта, а мы к 8-му марта сообща соберём «выпуск в складчину» с женским уклоном. Времени много, спешки никакой нет... --DarDar (обс.) 14:11, 31 января 2017 (UTC) ::::Второй раз - нет.--Victoria (обс.) 14:14, 31 января 2017 (UTC) Обоснованные возражения и , сформулируйте, плиз, обоснованные возражения (вместо личных вкусов и ассоциаций). Без аргументов и поиска консенсуса нам здесь не обойтись. --DarDar (обс.) 14:31, 31 января 2017 (UTC) : Не берите пример с Кубаноида. С ним уже тоже никто не пляшет. --llecco (обс.) 14:40, 31 января 2017 (UTC) : Deinocerius можно этого не делать, как патриарху, в отличие от рядовых необученных баб?--Victoria (обс.) 14:42, 31 января 2017 (UTC) :: Это что обоснованные возражения? Не похоже, если говорить серьёзно! --DarDar (обс.) 14:49, 31 января 2017 (UTC) * После таких, с позволения сказать, «обоснований» предлагаю заново поставить вопрос об удалении из руководства придуманных пунктов правил — с угрозами наказаний для ЗЛВ-выпускающих: * в случае, если два или более участников высказали обоснованное возражение против анонса, его следует убрать из черновика; * в случае консенсуса, что черновик выпуска нарушает правила проекта, выпускающий может быть отстранён от составления выпуска; * после третьего официального предупреждения о нарушениях правил проекта участник может быть отстранён от составления выпуска на несколько месяцев. : Свежий пример обсуждался на ЗКА. Несмотря на пояснение, что требуется обоснование правки, повторил скрытие анонса без предъявления претензий на СО шаблона. И именно на его версии Victoria защитила ЗЛВ-шаблон от правок. --DarDar (обс.) 10:38, 1 февраля 2017 (UTC) * По идее, наоборот, кто предлагает, тот и должен аргументировать. И давайте, по возможности, не будем повторять остросюжетную приключенческую фильму в двух частях «Снеговик возвращается» и «Снеговик: Судный день» с главных форумов. --Deinocheirus (обс.) 20:40, 1 февраля 2017 (UTC) ** Нет ли у вас на примете для «сексистского» выпуска новой статьи о спортсменке, комсомолке и просто красавице? Ну или расширенной? Игра слов (обс.) 06:18, 2 февраля 2017 (UTC) * По идее, кто предлагал пункты правил с угрозами, тот и должен был открыть их обсуждение здесь и аргументировать. Этого сделано не было, а теперь одиозные пункты "застыли" в руководстве почти до состояния "вечной мерзлоты". --DarDar (обс.) 11:20, 2 февраля 2017 (UTC) Оригинальные обобщения В последнее время всё чаще замечаю анонсы, построенные по схеме "чтобы стать ..., можно ...", "чтобы стать ..., надо ...", "только настоящий ... может ..." и т.д. По-моему, такие обобщения логически некорректны и не вытекают из тех фактов, которые в статьях подкреплены ссылками на источник. Может быть, надо что-то написать про это в руководстве рубрики? Vcohen (обс.) 20:40, 29 января 2017 (UTC) * Вот про «только настоящий … может …» вспоминается — что-то о сербе, который один двадцать немцев в плен взял. Я уже тогда возражал, но, по-моему, впустую. --Deinocheirus (обс.) 23:07, 29 января 2017 (UTC) ** Я того случая не помню, но звучит вообще как националистическая пропаганда: "ни один хорват не сделает столько, сколько может настоящий серб". У меня была мысль сделать в руководстве раздел наподобие ЧНЯЗЛВ (как ЧНЯВ, но в миниатюре), но не уверен, что это поможет. Другой вариант - добавить фразу типа "При формулировке анонсов следует исходить из того, что задача рубрики ЗЛВ - нести информацию". Тем самым я надеюсь предотвратить и такие некорректные обобщения, и анонсы-загадки, которые мы уже обсуждали и в которых слово, несущее основную информационную нагрузку, заменено на "он", "этот" или "там". В принципе, в руководстве уже есть рекомендация избегать слов типа "этот" и "можно", но то рекомендация стилистическая, а хочется подчеркнуть искажения смысла, которые возникают при использовании этих слов. Vcohen (обс.) 08:07, 30 января 2017 (UTC) *** Несколько лет назад из эстетических и стилистических соображений восстал против злоупотребления словом «этот» в анонсах: «Эта актриса на своей груди вынесла маленькую порнокомпанию на вершину экономического успеха». И остался в одиночестве. Мне ответили: кликните по ссылке, и узнайте подробности. В качестве аналогии коллега Sealle привёл тогда приёмы ведущих популярных интеллектуальных ток-шоу, которые интригующим голосом приводят зал в замешательство: «Этот предмет тысячу лет назад… и т.д.» Я тогда остался во внутренней эмиграции — то, что удаётся хорошо произносить красивым голосом Диброва, на экране монитора воспринимается иначе. Но… Задача рубрики не только нести информацию, но и затащить читателя в статью. Иначе можно изложить всю информацию в анонсе исчерпывающим образом, так что необходимости идти в статью не будет — интрига пропадёт: «Комендант гарнизона погиб от рук Пугачёва, испугав своей отвагой идущий к нему на помощь отряд». Ну, погиб и погиб. Информация доведена, факт исчерпан. Игра слов (обс.) 09:48, 30 января 2017 (UTC) * Да, мне тоже конструкции с "можно" не нравятся. И таких сейчас несколько в черновике. По названию некоторых моделей Smith & Wesson можно определить не только калибр, но и размер магазина. - Калибр и размер магазина некоторых пистолетов определяется по его названию/их названием. "В Средние века можно было купить право на выпуск вечных денег" можно бы переформулировать как: "В Средние века продавалось право на выпуск вечных денег". Торговали правом. "Можно написать книгу благодаря фанатам в «Твиттере»" - Видеоблогер написал книгу благодаря фанатам в "Твиттере". А что б ему и не написать-то? А что нет-то? Кто только сейчас книги не пишет. Тут и нарекания по смыслу ещё. Они автору идею подали, а не писать помогали. Да-да, я могла бы написать об этом в соответствующем месте на странице черновика, я в курсе. --llecco (обс.) 09:39, 30 января 2017 (UTC) **Не испугать бы начинающую выпускающую.--Victoria (обс.) 10:39, 30 января 2017 (UTC) *** Ну вообще-то вместо вас здесь я жду Ле Лоя на своей СО с очередной нотацией про то, как я обижаю маленьких. --llecco (обс.) 10:55, 30 января 2017 (UTC) * , упомянутый вами анонс про серба был в юбилейном выпуске и протестной реакции не вызывал. Как бы нам не перемудрить с регулированием формулировок (на уровне руководства) в угоду политкорректности и т. д., и т. п. --DarDar (обс.) 10:57, 30 января 2017 (UTC) ** Дело не в политкорректности. Вернее, в ней тоже, но не в данном случае. Помните рязановский «Гараж»? «Если я при окладе в 500 рублей пакую картофель, то я отвечаю за каждую картофелину». Что хорошего в том, что мы подсовываем читателю некорректные обобщения? Кстати, «в некоторых случаях можно» — это не обобщение, это конкретно до предела и напрямую соответствует содержанию анонсированной статьи. А вот «только серб может» — это было попросту враньё. --Deinocheirus (обс.) 03:11, 13 февраля 2017 (UTC) * Вот ещё отличный образчик по теме, прямо сейчас на странице подготовки: Отсутствие кастрации/Некастрация может обернуться специфическим запахом. --llecco (обс.) 13:11, 30 января 2017 (UTC) Формулировка Не рекомендуется использовать необоснованные обобщения, в частности, со словами "для того чтобы...можно/нужно".--Victoria (обс.) 15:05, 2 февраля 2017 (UTC) * Да, хорошо. Vcohen (обс.) 15:26, 2 февраля 2017 (UTC) ** Желательно разграничить в руководстве — «требования» и «рекомендации». Чтобы не давила на выпускающих излишне жёсткая регламентация формулировок. Наверняка, могут быть факты, при анонсировании которых конструкция ("для того чтобы...можно/нужно") окажется вполне адекватной! --DarDar (обс.) 15:54, 2 февраля 2017 (UTC) *** "Не рекомендуется" - это требование или рекомендация? Vcohen (обс.) 15:58, 2 февраля 2017 (UTC) **** Это не требование что-то делать, это рекомендация чего-то не делать. Рекомендацию не обязательно соблюдать, хотя знать полезно. Иначе выпускающим вообще будет «'не' охнуть, не вздохнуть». Не так ли? --DarDar (обс.) 16:09, 2 февраля 2017 (UTC) ***** Ну так, значит, рекомендация? Vcohen (обс.) 18:32, 2 февраля 2017 (UTC) ***** Да. В прямом смысле этого слова. --DarDar (обс.) 19:04, 2 февраля 2017 (UTC) ****** Я воздержусь. Даже, скорее, против. Как и в случае с игрой слов, нет чёткого определения оригинального обобщения. Пример: выше Llecco приводит пример оригинального обобщения: «Отсутствие кастрации/Некастрация может обернуться специфическим запахом», хотя это установленный биологический факт. С другой стороны, на странице предложений она даёт вариант анонса: «(Настоящие) Любители плимутского джина не позволяют высохнуть ноге/ступне доминиканца». По-моему, просто чудесный анонс (я вообще питаю слабость к её формулировкам). Наступать на горло собственной песне? Второй момент. Рекомендации в Википедии вообще имеют обыкновение становиться жёсткой догмой. Это не только ЗЛВ касается. То, что сейчас трактуется мягко и интеллигентно, другими выпускающими и админами может быть истолковано совершенно иначе. Поэтому я предлагаю в каждом конкретном случае рассматривать индивидуально и на СО черновика вносить выпускающим свои предложения по изменению формулировки. Игра слов (обс.) 19:34, 2 февраля 2017 (UTC) ****** Я тоже решительно поддерживаю отдельное рассмотрение всех конкретных случаев и внесение предложений по изменению формулировок на СП или на СО черновиков... --DarDar (обс.) 20:50, 2 февраля 2017 (UTC) Защита ЗЛВ-шаблона * Чтобы не допускать «''войну на ЗС''», предлагаю обсудить вопрос о постоянной защите шаблона от запоздалых правок без аргументов. В документации шаблона желательно передвинуть на первое место пункт: «Незамедлительно откройте обсуждение данной правки на СО шаблона». Только по итогам «открытого обсуждения» правка будет (или не будет) вноситься в шаблон. Процедуры проекта важны не ради правил, а ради нормальной продуктивной работы без стрессов. --DarDar (обс.) 16:52, 29 января 2017 (UTC) **Передвинуть - почему бы и не передвинуть. А вот с полной защитой проблема. Во-первых, ни один из шаблонов на ЗС не стоит на полной защите. Тут как с редактированием анонимов: предполагается, что сумма полезных правок превышает сумму отрицательных. На мой взгляд, при нынешнем защите до автоподтверждённых сумма положительна. Вспомним хотя бы нарушения АП картинок, которые убирались только, когда шаблон появлялся за ЗС. У нас десяток активных участников, понятно, что мы не можем знать все области, о которых знают тысячи просматривающих ЗС. **Во-вторых, защитить шаблон, значит, поставить локальный, ограниченный консенус проекта выше потенциального противоречия оного с консенсусом общим. Недавний пример с упоминанием Гирлы наглядно показывает, что это может привести к большому шуму. Следует также отметить то, что знают админы, но может не все остальные участники: правки админами полностью защищенного шаблона или отмена защиты без явных на то показаний - это война админов. То есть при полной защите шаблон не смогут редактировать не только участники без админ. флага, но фактически никто, кроме того, кто шаблон защитит под угрозой иска в АК и снятия флага. **Вопрос тут не в полной защите, а в том, что считать дефолтом. Если считать дефолтом выпуск, приносимый ботом, можно, конечно, договориться блокировать при необходимости на этой версии. Но я считаю, что дефолтом все же считается, как зафиксировано в описании шаблона, версия, которая не вызывает обоснованных возражений. И тут можно опираться на Руководство: один человек - один (обоснованный) голос, два - отсутствие консенсуса, анонс снимается.--Victoria (обс.) 10:55, 30 января 2017 (UTC) * Подробности в обсуждении на ЗКА: «Закулисные чаты или открытые обсуждения, что важнее?». Если якобы "обоснованные возражения" высказываются где-то на стороне, а потом на их основе из шаблона удаляют анонсы, то это нонсенс, увы. --DarDar (обс.) 11:05, 30 января 2017 (UTC) * Я был бы за, если бы это не противоречило сути проекта о «редактировании каждым». То есть смысл «сначала обсуждение, потом скрытие» я поддерживаю, но для этого надо признать «консенсусной» опубликованную версию, а не чистый лист. К тому же всё это в мягкой форме написано в рамке на СО шаблона. С уважением Кубаноид; 13:55, 30 января 2017 (UTC) ** Мягкую форму понял в пользу «скрытия» анонса, а не в пользу «консенсусной» версии, найденной участниками при обсуждении на СП. --DarDar (обс.) 15:34, 30 января 2017 (UTC) *** Мир не без недоразумений. Формально сейчас можно скрыть любой анонс по любой причине и не открывая обсуждать его до посинения. С уважением Кубаноид; 03:47, 31 января 2017 (UTC) **** Вот с этой «''формальностью''» и надо что-то делать. Как конкретно защищаться от филибастера на ЗС, могут подсказать администраторы из списка ЗЛВ-выпускающих, а именно: , , , , , , , . Заранее спасибо за участие в этом обсуждении! --DarDar (обс.) 09:11, 31 января 2017 (UTC) **** Отнюдь. Согласно ВП:КОНС, к этому посинению приведёт первая же аргументированная отмена правки, скрывшей анонс. Sealle 09:27, 31 января 2017 (UTC) ***** Если я не ошибаюсь и насколько помню правки шаблона, «аргументированность» у каждого своя на уме и самой аргументированной обычно признаётся только правка с бан-аргументом. С уважением Кубаноид; 10:29, 1 февраля 2017 (UTC) , пожалуйста, объясните, как надо было грамотно действовать, если , начавший на заглавной странице войну правок, не предъявил никаких претензий на СО шаблона, см. «выпуск 25 января». Заранее спасибо за ответ... --DarDar (обс.) 17:31, 31 января 2017 (UTC) * А по ВП:КОНС нужен какой-то ликбез? На странице есть простая и понятная схема. Вкратце — любая невандальная правка может быть отменена другим участником с указанием аргументации в описании правки, после чего автор отменённой правки не вправе повторно вносить её до тех пор, пока сам не откроет обсуждение на СО и не достигнет консенсуса с оппонентом. Не вижу никаких особенностей в данном случае. Анонс скрыт и обсуждение не открыто? → Правка может быть отменена со ссылкой на несоблюдение правил проекта. Sealle 17:43, 31 января 2017 (UTC) ** Так и было сделано, но автор отменённой правки повторно внёс её без обсуждения на СО, и именно версии шаблон был защищён от редактирования. Дальнейшие действия грозили обоюдной блокировкой. --DarDar (обс.) 18:01, 31 января 2017 (UTC) *** Первая отмена отмены уже может трактоваться как начало войны правок. Должен быть подан запрос на ЗКА. Что и кто тут защищал — вопрос не ко мне. Нарушения одних участников и компетентность принимающих решение других я здесь обсуждать не буду. Sealle 18:10, 31 января 2017 (UTC) **** Запрос на ЗКА тоже был... --DarDar (обс.) 18:16, 31 января 2017 (UTC) * Следует отметить, что в обсуждаемом инциденте прототип к последнему предложенному варианту был озвучен 19 января, запись в черновик анонса была выложена 21 января, анонс выпущен 25 января. Таким образом, обсуждение последнего анонса составило менее недели. Основную проблему вижу в том, что анонс был недостаточно проверен и проработан. В данных ситуациях считаю, что лучше недопускать недостаточно проверенные утверждения. Если же у выпукающих не хватает знаний в специфичной области, то лучше обратиться за помощью в соответствующий проект (здесь в проект ИТ), нежели ссылаться на то, что где-то проходило обсуждение. Bsivko (обс.) 21:29, 2 февраля 2017 (UTC) Порядок удаления спорных анонсов Что ж, давайте формализуем и закрепим этот момент. Опираясь на положение ВП:КОНС о том, что узкая группа участников, достигнув консенсуса внутри себя, не вправе принуждать всё остальное сообщество соглашаться с ним, и учитывая регулярные конфликты вокруг выносимых на общепроектную ЗС анонсов ЗЛВ, предлагаю такую формулировку: Трактовка понятия "опытный участник" остаётся за администраторами, которые будут разруливать конфликт. MBH 11:49, 27 января 2017 (UTC) * Этот шаблон стоит на ЗС, поэтому он должен быть как можно более стабильным, любые войны правок на ЗС бьют по имиджу Википедии. Для этой цели есть две вещи: черновик, позволяющий заинтересованным участникам влиять на содержимое шаблона до его выхода, и на крайний случай процедура оспаривания анонсов, описанная в документации шаблона. Vcohen (обс.) 12:36, 27 января 2017 (UTC) ** Моя формулировка не провоцирует войны, т.к. прописывает одностороннее движение (убирать можно без обсуждения, возвращать - только после консенсуса). С черновиком проблема в том, что его никто не читает; подавляющее большинство участников проекта узнают о новых выпусках, когда они выйдут, и это нормально - нельзя заставлять всех читать ваши черновики или запрещать им, не читавшим, потом их оспаривать. MBH 12:41, 27 января 2017 (UTC) *** В таком случае чем Ваша формулировка отличается от описанной в документации? Только конкретизацией условий возвращения шаблона? Хорошо, давайте разработаем эти условия и добавим их в документацию. Только разработаем хорошенько, потому что даже в Вашей формулировке остаются неясности. Если один участник (удаливший/закомментировавший анонс) против, а все остальные за, что полагается делать? Vcohen (обс.) 12:59, 27 января 2017 (UTC) ****Не знал про эту документацию. Но она почему-то не защитила шаблон от отката дардаром моей правки, моя формулировка направлена на запрет дардару откатывать корректировки выпуска. (Можно на ты) MBH 13:04, 27 января 2017 (UTC) ***** (За ты спасибо, мне так будет проще.) В документации было два пункта: закомментировать и начать обсуждение на СО шаблона. Второе не было сделано. Vcohen (обс.) 13:10, 27 января 2017 (UTC) ******Я начал его на той странице, на которой нашёл уже начавшееся его обсуждение (от Виктории), кроме того текущая формулировка никак не запрещает отменять корректировку выпуска, а надо запретить, что сделано в моей. MBH 13:42, 27 января 2017 (UTC) ** Мне эта формулировка (с «до достижения консенсуса в новом обсуждении, включающем возражающих против первоначальной формулировки анонса») не нравится, поскольку она де-факто закрепяет право любого опытного пов-пушера удалить с заглавной неприятный ему факт — будь то поцелуй Путина и Трампа, изуверские ритуалы какой-нибудь религии или недостатки КОБОЛа как языка программирования. Анонсы ЗЛВ быстроживущи, поэтому устроить волокиту под лозунгом «со мной не посоветовались» и, скажем на два дня из трёх скрыть факт от читателя, тем самым снизив его эффект — очень заманчиво. В сущности, у нас ни в одной другой сфере ВП:КОНС не требует согласия абсолютно всех и каждого. Обсудили (долго и в присутствии всех желающих, а не за два часа в чате) — пришли к договорённости — претворили в жизнь. И если кто-то считает, что его абсолютно неубиваемым аргументам, в том числе не представленным почему-то в обсуждении, не вняли, пусть идёт в более высокие инстанции доказывать свою правоту, иначе это игра с правилами. Есть случаи, в которых убрать анонс действительно нужно, но их и доказать легко — утверждение не представлено в статьях из анонса, утверждение не подкреплено ссылкой на АИ, в АИ такого нет. Во всех этих случаях мы вводим читателя в заблуждение, что действительно недопустимо. А гипотетический «вред проекту» — не тема для рассмотрения за считанные часы. --Deinocheirus (обс.) 13:47, 27 января 2017 (UTC) ***А консенсус не есть "100% за". Если в открытом обсуждении все не поддержат инициатора или его поддержит один, а не поддержат многие - это тоже консенсус. MBH 13:58, 27 января 2017 (UTC) **** Я вижу сразу два проблематичных места в таком подходе. Во-первых, сколько времени должно продолжаться такое обсуждение, чтобы можно было сказать «инициатора никто не поддержал»? В обычных условиях это две недели, но для ЗЛВ длинные сроки просто обессмысливают процесс. Например, сейчас с момента скрытия анонса прошли два часа, никто больше в обсуждении не считает, что с ним что-то не так (кстати, и твои претензии к анонсу до сих пор толком не сформулированы) — сколько ещё ждать? А во-вторых, на СО черновика над анонсом бились довольно долго — почему бы не учесть тех, кто там уже выступил за эту формулировку, в качестве твоих оппонентов, сразу задав ситуацию «много за — одни против»? --Deinocheirus (обс.) 14:21, 27 января 2017 (UTC) **** Ну вот, ЧТД: конкретных претензий сформулировано не было, новых мнений в поддержку скрытия анонса на СО шаблона не появилось, инициатор скрытия из обсуждения просто исчез — и в итоге из-за устроенного филибастера анонс так и не был восстановлен аж до самой смены выпуска. При наличии таких реальных примеров предлагаемая поправка в руководство абсолютно неприемлема. --Deinocheirus (обс.) 16:28, 30 января 2017 (UTC) ***** Так и без всякой поправки такие «филибастеры» не нарушают, так сказать, текущий регламент. С уважением Кубаноид; 03:51, 31 января 2017 (UTC) ***** Какие ещё нужны "конкретные претензии", кроме той, что изложенная в анонсе информация очевидным образом не соответствует действительности?... Скорость программ не зависит от того, сколько языков знает программист и почти всегда не зависит от того, на скольки языках написана программа (что бы ни означала эта расплывчатая формулировка). С этим согласились все обсуждающие, имеющие хоть какое-то отношение к программированию (Saint Johann, Dr Bug, Track 13 и, пардон, я) MBH 11:37, 31 января 2017 (UTC) А, да, ещё каэф написал, что не возразил против анонса только потому, что не хотел лишний раз ссориться с его автором. MBH 16:40, 31 января 2017 (UTC) ****** Нет никакого «очевидным образом». Процедура поиска консенсуса на то и придумана — если кто-то не согласен с мнением большинства высказавшихся, его задача их переубедить, а не ссылаться на собственное сакральное знание. В данном случае этого сделано не было. Вы с Saint Johann’ом можете соглашаться о чём угодно, но ваш оппонент тоже «имеет какое-то отношение к программированию», а авторитетного опровержения источников в статье предложено не было. --Deinocheirus (обс.) 12:04, 31 января 2017 (UTC) *******Судя по тому, что в процессе обсуждения анонс изменился до неузнаваемости, я вовсе не уверен даже в том, что его последняя формулировка подтверждается источниками. Приведите источники, подтверждающие последнюю формулировку: понятия не имею, как искать их в большой статье, когда анонс не указывает на какое-то конкретное место статьи. MBH 12:45, 31 января 2017 (UTC) *******''если кто-то не согласен с мнением большинства высказавшихся'' - да. Обсуждение началось, когда все в разделе увидели анонс на ЗС; большинство высказавшихся (5 перечисленных человек) высказались против анонса и только один дардар - за него (от варианта Арахнелиса, напомню, в итоговом анонсе не осталось примерно ничего), при том, что он, вроде бы, ничего не понимает в программировании. Вот ему и нужно нас убеждать. Не надо делать ошибку: здешний местечковый консенсус из трёх человек ничего не значит в ситуации, когда выпуск выходит, его видят все и возникает много недовольных - раньше они его не видели, поэтому и высказать ничего не могли. MBH 16:32, 31 января 2017 (UTC) ******** Где эти недовольные на странице обсуждения шаблона? Нету — и это при том, что «все видели» (все — это не только вы, но и ещё пара сотен тысяч читателей заглавной страницы). Так что это как раз я могу назвать «местечковым консенсусом» то, о чём договорились где-то там в неведомом чате с неизвестно чьим участием (Серебра тоже позвали для консультаций?), в отличие от доступных и открытых всем страниц обсуждения инвики. Таким образом, на вопрос «где аргументы за скрытие» твоя реплика ответа по-прежнему не содержит, вместо этого апеллируя к количеству голосов (и то если подсчёт доверить тебе), а на вопрос «сколько их ждать, если выпуск всего висит три дня» ты ответить даже не пытаешься. --Deinocheirus (обс.) 17:31, 31 января 2017 (UTC) , всё, что обсуждалось, начиная с декабря: «Качество программного обеспечения», а затем в январе: «Качество ПО зависит от ЯП больше, чем от бюджета» — делалось открыто, а не в закулисных чатах и не задним числом. Выбор анонса для «выпуска 25 января» сделали компьютерные специалисты на СП. --DarDar (обс.) 17:08, 31 января 2017 (UTC) *Участники проекта почему-то выносят за скобки предысторию вопроса. Анонс с этой статьёй был выставлен в выпуске 23 декабря 2016, но на ЗС продержался недолго. После этого, как я не пыталась доказать, что выставлять два раза одну статью на ЗС, тем более такую, которая вызывает холивар, не нужно, со мной не согласились. После этого формулировку нового анонса обсуждали с большой яростью до самого конца и сменой оформления прямо на ЗС. Sapienti sat понятно, что консенсуса не было. Анонс продержался довольно долго, но было понятно, что пришли недовольные, и они не ограничиваются одним MBH. В предыдущем выпуске Кубаноида были затяжные войны правок: Усташи: *https://ru.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Шаблон:Знаете_ли_вы&diff=next&oldid=82636012 *https://ru.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Шаблон:Знаете_ли_вы&diff=next&oldid=82639071 *https://ru.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Шаблон:Знаете_ли_вы&diff=next&oldid=82639093 *https://ru.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Шаблон:Знаете_ли_вы&diff=next&oldid=82639705 *https://ru.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Шаблон:Знаете_ли_вы&diff=next&oldid=82639793] Пёс *https://ru.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Шаблон:Знаете_ли_вы&diff=next&oldid=82640734 *https://ru.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Шаблон:Знаете_ли_вы&diff=next&oldid=82645511 Так как проект самостоятельно не может удержаться от многократных встреч с теми же граблями, я и дальше намерена блокировать шаблон для прекращения войн правок. При явном отсутствии консенсуса, как было с этим анонсом, на версии без него. Тем более, когда до публикации нового выпуска остаются часы, и понятно, что никакого консенсуса найти уже никто не сможет, даже если захочет - чего в упор не видно, поскольку обе стороны настаивают на своей абсолютной правоте. Недовольные могут идти на ОАД с учётом того, что блокировка шаблона была оспорена на ЗКА и Track13 там согласился, что анонс странный. *В отличие от истории с упоминанием Гирлы, в данном случае я не готова сомкнуть ряды и отстаивать право проекта на самоопределение, поскольку консенсуса тут не было и в проекте.--Victoria (обс.) 10:02, 1 февраля 2017 (UTC) Перезагрузка матрицы В смысле, что статья Красная и синяя таблетки переписана, оставлена на ВП:КУ и там уже совсем другой факт (хотя формулировку можно и пошлифовать). Это я на случай, если в «подвал» коллеги выпускающие не заглядывают --be-nt-all (обс.) 13:26, 23 января 2017 (UTC) Подзаголовок на ЗС предложил на СО черновика "с помощью шаблона comment на слове «новый»" добавить в подзаголовок рубрики разъяснение про обновлённые статьи. Можно сделать так, например: Из статей Википедии: Или от нас опять потребуют предварительного согласования подзаголовка на общем форуме? --DarDar (обс.) 12:20, 22 января 2017 (UTC) *Обжёгшись на молоке, предлагаю пойти на общий форум и пингнуть & как наиболее интересующихся оформлением ЗЛВ. *По существу я против всплывающих подсказок, проще написать нечто вроде "новых и значительно расширенных".--Victoria (обс.) 12:01, 23 января 2017 (UTC) * Ничего менять не надо, ибо и так хорошо. С уважением Кубаноид; 13:34, 23 января 2017 (UTC) ** Там что-то есть про увеличение в два раза? Я, конечно, подозревал, что gramota.ru супер-АИ, но не знал, что там есть правила Википедии и рецепты лекарств от сглаза. Или предлагается смотреть на значение "Незнакомый, неизвестный; ранее неизведанный"? Vcohen (обс.) 13:38, 23 января 2017 (UTC) *** Расширенную более чем вдвое статью можно считать даже формально новой (см. хотя бы 4-е значение в БТС). Для закрепления маразма нужно писать не «новые статьи», а «новые страницы» (как в меню слева). С уважением Кубаноид; 13:51, 23 января 2017 (UTC) **** "Появившийся вместо прежнего, ранее бывшего, заменивший или предназначенный заменить его; следующий, очередной". Про расширение вдвое ничего не сказано. Vcohen (обс.) 14:00, 23 января 2017 (UTC) ***** И что? Нового больше — не старая же. Хочу, чтобы к каждому анонсу был комментарий: статья — это новая страница, которой не было прежде вообще, или страница уже существовала и была увеличена. Не то халтура и полумеры. С уважением Кубаноид; 14:10, 23 января 2017 (UTC) ****** Я забыл - как, говоришь, троллинг пишется - с одним Л или с двумя? Vcohen (обс.) 14:37, 23 января 2017 (UTC) ******* Где я говорил про троллинг? С уважением Кубаноид; 17:00, 23 января 2017 (UTC) * Когда-то вроде было «из новых и недавно расширенных», но поиском по истории шаблона найти не могу. Или у меня ложная память и это только обсуждалось, но не было реализовано? --Deinocheirus (обс.) 13:55, 23 января 2017 (UTC) :: Когда-то точно было «Из новых материалов Википедии». Может, к этому варианту и вернуться? Под «новые материалы» хорошо подходят и новые, и дополненные статьи. Dinamik (обс.) 21:22, 23 января 2017 (UTC) ::: Такую формулировку я готов поддержать. --Deinocheirus (обс.) 01:01, 24 января 2017 (UTC) ::: +1.--Victoria (обс.) 08:51, 24 января 2017 (UTC) :::Идеальная формулировка. P.s.: на форум ходить в этом конкретном случае не стоит (к.м.к.), т.к. разница большая между никами на ЗС и простой сменой формулировок.--Iluvatar обс 09:14, 24 января 2017 (UTC) ::: Сойдёт. С уважением Кубаноид; 01:33, 25 января 2017 (UTC) :: В архиве 2006 года видны два подзаголовка в выпусках: Из новых материалов Википедии Из давно существующих статей :: Позднее от этого отказались, увеличили срок новизны статей с двух недель до трёх месяцев, разрешили анонсы и не стабов. --DarDar (обс.) 13:27, 24 января 2017 (UTC) :: PS. Архивы показывают, что все внутренние вопросы проекта обсуждались на СО СП. Мнение первопроходца по поводу «''подзаголовка на ЗС''» хотелось бы узнать в первую очередь. --DarDar (обс.) 10:15, 25 января 2017 (UTC) * На форумы ходить излишне, сами с усами . Можно сразу заменить: Из новых и недавно расширенных статей Википедии: :и посмотреть на реакцию. А можно действительно ничего не менять, а просто отвечать на возникающие вопросы, адресуя спрашивающих в ЗЛВ-требования. --DarDar (обс.) 17:24, 23 января 2017 (UTC) **Вы уже два раза были "с усами". Спасибо за ответ на вопрос, сделали ли вы выводы, что экспериментировать с содержанием и оформлением ЗЛВ в одностороннем порядке не нужно, поскольку это вызывает возмущение более широкого сегмента сообщества - не сделали.--Victoria (обс.) 08:51, 24 января 2017 (UTC) *** , прекрасно всё можно решать внутри проекта, приглашая сюда заинтересованных участников извне. Ваши постоянные наезды и командный тон утомляют и разочаровывают. Боюсь, что не только меня. --DarDar (обс.) 09:28, 24 января 2017 (UTC) Итог Коллеги, у кого-то есть возражения против формулировки «Из новых материалов Википедии»? --Deinocheirus (обс.) 14:52, 25 января 2017 (UTC) * .--Victoria (обс.) 09:01, 30 января 2017 (UTC) Пожар в Монбланском тоннеле «Статью» уважаемый автор написал наполовину и забросил. Поместить её в таком виде на заглавную страницу — это, извините, шутка? Вообще-то до 1 апреля ещё более двух месяцев, если кто не в курсе. --A.Savin (обс.) 08:16, 17 января 2017 (UTC) : — автор этого анонса, в котором сразу две новых статьи. Если претензии нельзя устранить быстро, можно снять с «пожара в тоннеле» полужирный шрифт. --DarDar (обс.) 11:46, 17 января 2017 (UTC) ::Как вы ловко перекладываете ответственность на других. В выпуск добавили анонс вы, вам и принимать решение.--Victoria (обс.) 12:15, 17 января 2017 (UTC) ::: Ничего я не перекладываю, просто всегда информирую о претензиях авторов анонсов. А по существу могу сказать, что в ЗЛВ допускаются анонсы стабов, чтобы привлечь к ним внимание тех, кто пожелает дополнять начатые статьи. --DarDar (обс.) 12:28, 17 января 2017 (UTC) : Вполне приличный стаб. Если у кого-то возникнет желание дополнить статью, с новыми фактами она может быть вновь анонсирована в ЗЛВ. 16:08, 17 января 2017 (UTC) ::Стаб — это просто короткая статья, но хороший стаб может тоже полностью изложить суть предмета. А вот статьям, где раздел или весь текст написан явно только на треть или на половину и обрывается на середине, — место в инкубаторе, а не на заглавной странице. Почему «статья» Пожар в Монбланском тоннеле до сих пор висит на ЗС, уважаемые модераторы раздела? --A.Savin (обс.) 17:32, 17 января 2017 (UTC) ::: Потому что проект ЗЛВ предназначен для анонса новых статей. В таком качестве она соответствует требованиям рубрики. Она может быть недописанной, содержать другие устранимые недостатки. Статьи написанные полностью, а не наполовину, — статусные статьи проектов ДС, ХС или ИС. И если статья вызвала ваше желание её улучшить, то это можно только приветствовать. 17:40, 17 января 2017 (UTC) :::: Всё-таки нужно отличать новые статьи от брошенных. Это как выставлять на заглавную биографию академика, обрывающуюся на окончании им средней школы. Напрямую руководство рубрики не запрещает такое, но кроме него ещё здравый смысл есть и авторская совесть. Да, бывали у нас и в прошлом такие промахи, например, статья Ракета (паровоз) попала в 2009 году на заглавную вот в таком виде, с пустым разделом и оборванным в самом начале рассказом о прославившем эту машину соревновании, но зачем же повторять ошибки? --Deinocheirus (обс.) 21:38, 17 января 2017 (UTC) ::::: Мы анонсируем даже «красные статьи», т.е., вообще пустые. Статье две недели, поэтому трудно сказать, брошенная она или прерванная? Но если есть категоричное желание отвести от статьи внимание, можно убрать выделение, как предлагалось выше. Если это пойдёт на пользу, правьте смело. 03:26, 18 января 2017 (UTC) ::::::Красные статьи мы не анонсируем, а намекаем, что хорошо бы их написать. У меня было, что дописывали - калийная промышленность.--Victoria (обс.) 11:23, 18 января 2017 (UTC) ::::::: Хорошо бы ещё и синие статьи не забывали дописывать, хотя бы анонсируемые, но вот эту, похоже, никто пока дописывать не собирается. Виктория, пользуясь случаем, хочу поблагодарить, что не зарубили на корню идею с выпуском. Горечь поражения компенсируется сознанием того, что ЗЛВ хотя бы чуточку лучше, свободней остальной Вики. Но нет худа без добра — пришёл новый выпускающий. 19:10, 18 января 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Благодарить не за что. Я не полная держиморда, как считают некоторые. Только когда я уверена в высокой вероятности выходящего за рамки ЗЛВ скандала, который можно предотвратить, я начинаю размахивать дубинкой. Здесь повод был благородный, а реакция неадекватная. За новыми выпускающими я собиралась идти на общий форум, но боялась, что в наш последний заповедник википедийной вольницы набежит абы кто. Проблема с новыми избирающими в том, что они часто одноразовые.--Victoria (обс.) 10:17, 19 января 2017 (UTC) Три картинки в выпуске Так как особых проблем не было, предлагаю считать эксперимент успешным и официально внести возможность 3-х картинок в Руководство.--Victoria (обс.) 09:10, 16 января 2017 (UTC) * --P.Fiŝo☺ 10:37, 20 января 2017 (UTC) Википедия:Форум/Общий#ЗЛВ и Ghirlandajo FYI. -- VlSergey (трёп) 00:53, 16 января 2017 (UTC) *Зависть косит наши ряды.--Victoria (обс.) 09:07, 16 января 2017 (UTC) *: Ощутимая разница в мнениях зеэлвешников и участников офф-ЗЛВ. 21:12, 16 января 2017 (UTC) * Позорище-то какое вместо бенефиса. Вот за что всё это Ghirlandajo? Он годами занимался без лишнего шума составлением выпусков в одно лицо и ничего не требовал взамен. А тут двое за него сделали ту же работу, не ту же, просто натаскали анонсов Ghirlandajo в мемориал черновик, подписали его именем без разрешения и объявили это ему поощрением. Радость-то какая. DarDar, хоть бы бились там на форуме за своё посвящение бенефицианту всяко-разно и ушли бы от позора хоть в блокировку что ли. А то затихли, сидят. Идите извиняйтесь перед Ghirlandajo теперь. --llecco (обс.) 14:35, 16 января 2017 (UTC) *: Угу. Есть такое. И Ерохину примерно то же самое готовят, судя по всему. [[User:AndyVolykhov|'A'''ndy'V'olykhov]] [[User talk:AndyVolykhov|'↔']] 14:43, 16 января 2017 (UTC) *:: Интересно, хватит ли второго удара граблей (первый был по поводу "эссе", если кто забыл), чтобы сделать выводы.--Victoria (обс.) 15:14, 16 января 2017 (UTC) *::: А какие выводы-то. G# Новый Год приходит годом старым C# D C# ничего не может измениться :::: так, что ли? --be-nt-all (обс.) 05:03, 17 января 2017 (UTC) * А вывод такой: "а почему не меня?!" - более сильный мотиватор, чем "а почему не я!?" --P.Fiŝo☺ 12:22, 20 января 2017 (UTC) Качество ПО зависит от ЯП больше, чем от бюджета * С меня в грубой форме потребовали источник на фразу "качество программ гораздо достовернее определяется выбором языка программирования, чем уровнем финансирования проекта". Собрал несколько источников, чтобы показать, что на Загнивающем Западе это является общенаучной доктриной, а не чьим-то мнением. Для начала замечу, что сама догма о якобы полной эквивалентности Тьюринг-полных языков, которая и послужила причиной конфликта, порождёна неправильным толкованием понятия Тьюринг-полноты и в России встречается очень часто (т.е. это наша локальная доктрина). Есть как минимум два источника, ''технически показывающих не-эквивалентность конкретных пар языков, но это не совсем по теме. Итак: # Ф.Брукс "Серебряной пули нет" (1986) - (в "Мифический человеко-месяц" 2-е изд. с.193) "Конечно, наибольшее значение для роста производительности, надежности и простоты имело все более широкое использование языков высокого уровня. Большинство исследователей считает, что этим был достигнут, по крайней мере, пятикратный рост производительности при одновременном выигрыше в надежности, простоте и легкости понимания. ... (и много далее)" # Ф.Вадлер "Почему никто не использует функциональные языки?" (1998): "Сторонники функциональных языков заявляют, что они на порядок улучшают производительность. Эксперименты не всегда подтверждать, эту цифру - иногда они показывает улучшение только в четыре раза. Однако, не стоит пренебрегать кодом, который в четыре раза короче, в четыре раза быстрее писать, или в четыре раза проще поддерживать.". # А.Филд, П.Харрисон "Функциональное программирование" (1993): "Привлекательность функциональных языков вызвана тремя главными, присущими им особенностями. Во-первых, функциональные программы неизменно оказываются намного короче, с более высокой степенью абстракции и доступными для понимания по сравнению со своими аналогами, написанными на императивных языках. Во-вторых, функциональные программы пригодны для формального анализа и манипулирования. И в-третьих, они естественно поддаются реализации на параллельных машинах. Каждое из этих свойств обусловлено неотъемлемо присущей функциональным языкам математической природой. ... вследствие того, что мы можем обратиться к обычному математическому аппарату, формальное манипулирование функциональными программами выполняется относительно и при установлении их свойств, и при преобразовании программ в более эффективные формы.". Подобные слова можно найти ещё много где, я не стал утруждаться. (кстати, этот источник следует добавить в раздел "Эффективность языков" - там весит запрос, кто кроме Турчина. Туда же можно добавить Хьюдака - Hudak 1989 "The Conception, Evolution, and Application of Functional Programming Languages") : Комментарий - по этим трём уже видно, что качество по ряду показателей растёт пропорционально одной только "высокоуровневости" языка, а цена одновременно снижается. Далее: # en:Language-based security (в развитие уже приводившейся "безопасности языка программирования") # Р.Гласс "Факты и заблуждения" (2004): ## Заблуждение 2 (с.195). "не имеет значения, сколько людей верят, что за качество программного продукта отвечает руководство,– ПО представляет собой предмет, слишком насыщенный техническими аспектами, чтобы его можно было отдать на откуп менеджерам. ... почти каждая из составляющих качества характеризуется сложными техническими нюансами, с которыми может иметь дело только технический специалист." ## Заблуждение 4 (с.199) "Заблуждение: Инструменты и технологии универсальны.". Поясняю: то, что качество и функциональность результата никак не связано с использованным инструментарием - это заблуждение - конкретный инструментарий может быть просто не способен удовлетворить предъявленные требования (специально на пальцах для тех, кто думает, что на единственном языке можно написать ЛЮБУЮ программу - в статье есть и строки касательно этого). ## Факт 1 (с.28) "... люди значат намного больше, чем любые средства, методы, языки и (!) процессы, которые они применяют." ## Факт 2 (с.29) "По результатам исследования персональных отличий лучшие программисты до 28 раз превосходят слабейших. Если учесть, что оплата их труда никогда не бывает соразмерной, то лучший программист и есть самое выгодное приобретение в индустрии ПО. Если учесть, насколько лучше некоторые программисты, чем другие (а речь идет о 5 – 28-кратном превосходстве), то станет совершенно очевидно, что поддержка лучших кадров и забота о них есть задача первостепенной важности для менеджера. Именно самые лучшие, в 28 раз, (которым платят значительно меньше, чем вдвое, по сравнению с их посредственными коллегами) представляют собой самое выгодное вложение в сфере программирования. (Если уж на то пошло, то и о тех, кто лучше в 5 раз, можно сказать то же самое.)" (ниже будет ясно, зачем я процитировал здесь этот факт) ## Факт 5 (с.36) "Рекламный звон вокруг инструментов и методов - это чума индустрии ПО. Большая часть усовершенствований средств и методов приводит к увеличению производительности и качества примерно на 5–35%. Но многие из этих усовершенствований были заявлены как дающие преимущество «на порядок»." Здесь по сути просто подтверждение слов Вадлера, только независимо (без ссылки на Вадлера), и с ещё более скромными цифрами (но не нулевыми) - это обусловлено тем, что он не знаком с ФП, что хорошо видно по многим главам книги. # Ф.Брукс "Мифический человеко-месяц" 2-е изд. с.128 (цитирует Сакмана, Гранта и Эриксона) "Самые лучшие программисты-профессионалы в 10 раз продуктивнее слабых при равной подготовке и двухлетнем стаже". # Э.Дейкстра: "Практически невозможно обучить хорошему программированию студентов, которые были подвержены воздействию Бейсика — как потенциальные программисты они ментально исковерканы без надежды на восстановление." :Прямое противопоставление качества программирования как такогого конкретному языку программирования. Т.е. всякому языку присущ уже не только минимальный, но и максимальный порог качества. # П.Грэм "beating the averages" (вся статья на тему сабжа, выделяю три фразы): ## if we wrote our software in Lisp, we'd be able to get features done faster than our competitors, and also to do things in our software that they couldn't do. And because Lisp was so high-level, we wouldn't need a big development team, so our costs would be lower. ... we could offer a better product for less money ## programming languages are not merely technologies, but habits of mind as well, and nothing changes slower. ## I'll begin with a shockingly controversial statement: programming languages vary in power. ## (вольный пересказ): если в некотором языке отсутствует привычная программисту фича Х, то он будет страдать и мучаться, будучи вынужденным совершать дополнительные телодвижения, когда он уже давно решил бы задачу на привычном языке, используя Х. # К.Стречи "en:Fundamental Concepts in Programming Languages": "невероятно тяжело перестать думать о функциях как об объектах второго класса" :Акцентируется связь между возможностями используемого языка и способностью программиста использовать какие-то другие языки. Грэм прямым текстом говорит, что языки не равны. # J.C.Mitchell "Concepts in Programming Languages" (1994): ## Цитирует Дейкстру из "Go To Considered Harmful" (1968): "For a number of years I have been familiar with the observation that the quality of programmers is a decreasing function of the density of go to statements in the programs they produce." По-русски: чем больше операторов goto пишет данный программист, тем он хуже. Это значит, что если в языке напрочь отсутствует goto, то всякий программист на этом языке уже по определению более квалифицирован, чем тот, что пишет на языке с goto. Велика ли будет разница и какова вариативность - это уже другие вопросы, но минимальный порог квалификации для разработчика на языке без goto находится на том уровне, где в "лагере противника" уже находится элита. ## Цитирует Alan Perlis, NATO Conference on Software (1969) "A good programming language is a conceptual universe for thinking about programming." ## Про то, что языки не равны, и что хороший язык улучшает результат: "Programming languages are the medium of expression in the art of computer programming. An '''ideal programming language' will make it easy for programmers to write programs succinctly and clearly. Because programs are meant to be understood, modiﬁed, and maintained over their lifetime, a good programming language will help others read programs and understand how they work. Software design and construction are complex tasks. Many software systems consist of interacting parts. These parts, or software components, may interact in complicated ways. To manage complexity, the interfaces and communication between components must be designed carefully. A good language for large-scale programming will help programmers manage the interaction among software components effectively. In evaluating programming languages, we must consider the tasks of designing, implementing, testing, and maintaining software, asking how well each language supports each part of the software life cycle." :Суммируем данные источники'': язык прямо влияет на качество программиста, а качество программиста прямо влияет на качество ПО. Априори общеизвестно, что высококлассный программист - это такой программист, который не стеснён в выборе инструментов и вообще на инструментах особо не заморачивается. Что реже замечается - так это то, что если некто застрял на единственном языке, то влияние этого языка на качество выходного ПО через психологию оказывается ещё сильнее, чем непосредственное техническое. Техническое влияние может быть в 4-5 раз (самые оптимистичные оценки доходят до 10-и раз, незнакомые с ФП не верят в цифру больше 35%, что само по себе объяснено рядом источников), а через психологию - до 28 раз. При этом зарплата разработчика повышается не более чем в 2 раза (это по словам Гласса, я лично наблюдаю разницу до 5 раз), но выдана эта зарплата будет меньшее число раз (т.к. скорость разработки кратно повышается) и меньшему числу людей. Граничные случаи легко проверить: в качестве "наихудшего" языка, согласно Дейкстре, можно выбрать Бейсик, а в качестве "наилучшего", согласно Хьюдаку, Хаскел или ML, или, согласно Грэму, Лисп - тогда, поскольку, по словам Дейкстры, человек после достаточно большого опыта на Бейсике это всё просто не осилит, разница будет УСТОЙЧИВАЯ (достоверная). Частные наглядные сравнения многих языков на живых кодах легко гуглятся, если кому лично любопытно. :Но на этом западная научная доктрина не останавливается. # M.Ward "Language oriented programming" (1994) и P.Hudak "Modular DSLs and tools" (1998) подробно объясняют, что для поднятия качества в принципе лучше разработать новый язык - даже если он нигде больше не пригодится - чем воевать с неким "универсальным". Хьюдак на графике показывает кратное снижение стоимости при таком подходе. При этом он накладывает ограничения на требования к исходному языку, который надо использовать только чтобы эту методологию применить. Уард говорит, что некоторые задачи в ином случае вообще не решаются - т.е. речь уже о разнице не только в качестве и цене, но ещё и в функциональности, а это и численно померить не так просто. Также Уард подчёркивает, что это не снижает порог вхождения в программирование, а расширяет возможности элиты (а также - на всякий случай - что это не противоречит тезисам Брукса, т.е. не является "серебряной пулей", т.к. дробит существенные сложности на более удобные для проглатывания куски, а не устраняет их). Исследования в цифрах для сравнения разных исходных языков на этой методологии можно найти у Mernik "Formal and Practical Aspects of DSLs" (2012). В статье ЯОП есть целые тематические сборники с исследованиями, которые уже отталкиваются от обсуждаемого тезиса как общеизвестного (т.е. рассматривают как разработать уникальный язык, а не зачем). :Выше нигде не учитывается понятие эффективности языка, на которое (на сам термин) тоже был повешен запрос, так что убью двух зайцев ещё одним выстрелом. # Бенчмарк нескольких языков (в том числе их эффективности) по сторонним причинам находится в блэклисте вики (держатель сайта перестарался с пиаром себя любимого в статьях англовики): http://www.ffconsultancy.com/languages/ray_tracer/comparison.html, никак руки не дойдут до запроса на ру-вайтлист. Кроме прочего, в источнике прямо отмечается, что на SML/OCaml отлаженная и оптимизированная программа была получена гораздо быстрее и с существенно меньшими усилиями, чем на C++, из-за свойств системы типов (и объём кода в полтора-два раза меньше), а быстродействие получилось тесно конкурирующим; описываются практические различия, присущие соответствующим компиляторам. : Итак, 11 источников, большинство из которых используются в статье, вынесенной на анонс. Этого достаточно для его возвращения? Arachnelis (обс.) 09:23, 13 января 2017 (UTC) :* уважаемый, ну кто с вас требовал источник в грубой форме? Прочитайте ещё раз приведённый вами тезис: Рекламный звон вокруг инструментов и методов - это чума индустрии ПО. Вы понимаете, что таким образом как раз и разводите тот самый "звон"?--Saramag (обс.) 21:41, 15 января 2017 (UTC) ::* Про "чуму" писал только Р.Гласс - я выделил его как наибольшего скептика, и акцентировал внимание на том, что он ничего не знает об ФП (это видно только потому, что он считает паттерны проектирования хорошим делом). У других авторов оценки намного более оптимистичные. Что касается "грубой формы": для меня "вежливость" означает вежливые поступки, а не вежливые слова. Меня бы гораздо меньше оскорбило, если бы человек послал меня на три буквы, чем то, что он УДАЛИЛ мой двухмесячный труд, который я только для ЗЛВ в ускоренном темпе и делал. Хуже того, он требовал ОДИН источник на подтверждение целой научной доктрины. Для меня такое требование означает преследование возможности свалить утверждение на чьё-то субъективное мнение, или просто объявить источник неавторитетным. Такой нахрап меня так обескуражил, что я начал дёргаться, как рыба в сети, запутываясь от собственных движений. Не сомневаюсь, результат был немного предсказуем. Arachnelis (обс.) 09:49, 16 января 2017 (UTC) Анонс на ЗС * Участники DZ и AndyVolykhov, напрямую требовавшие АИ, а также DarDar, krassotkin, Tucvbif и Deinocheirus, принявшие участие в обсуждении преждевременного удаления анонса - просьба высказаться по вопросу. Arachnelis (обс.) 12:16, 16 января 2017 (UTC) :* Ни в одном источнике приведённого утверждения не содержится. Имеются только неочевидные домыслы участника Википедии на уровне «а вот если бы у дедушки не было goto, он был бы бабушкой». ЧТД. [[User:AndyVolykhov|'A'''ndy'V'olykhov]] [[User talk:AndyVolykhov|'↔']] 12:25, 16 января 2017 (UTC) ::* Ну здрасьте, даже самый первый по списку пишет о пятикратной разнице. Доводите до абсурда? Arachnelis (обс.) 12:34, 16 января 2017 (UTC) :::* Это ничего не говорит о том, что качество программы зависит от ЯП больше, чем от бюджета. Только о том, что на глобальном уровне ЯП высокого уровня приносят пользу (а кто бы в этом сомневался?) С бюджетом на разработку это вообще не связано. [[User:AndyVolykhov|'A'ndy'V'olykhov]] [[User talk:AndyVolykhov|'↔']] 12:42, 16 января 2017 (UTC) ::::* Ага, "кто бы сомневался?", отлично. Брукс в 1975 году говорил о переходе со второго поколения языков на третье - в то время это и считалось "высоким уровнем". Следующие два источника по списку говорят о такой же разнице при переходе к ''более высокому уровню - с третьего на четвёртое поколение. И далее в ход идёт математическая индукция - в предпоследнем блоке Уард и Хьюдак говорят о пошаговом наращивании "уровня" до тех пор, пока сложность алгоритмического решения задачи не сравняется со сложностью её словесного описания. Можем считать, что мы уже сошлись на корреляции качества с "уровнем" языка. Я вообще не настаиваю именно на своей формулировке, можно и что-то вроде "при равном бюджете качество ПО существенно зависит от выбора языка". Только не следует цепляться за слово "уровень", т.к. это понятие весьма условно, о чём щедро говорится в статье. Я, например, побоюсь сказать, какой из языков "выше уровнем" - Forth, Lisp или Рефал. Arachnelis (обс.) 18:26, 16 января 2017 (UTC) :::::* Коллега, вы злоупотребляете индуктивными умозаключениями и экстраполяциями. --Tucvbif??? * 05:34, 17 января 2017 (UTC) ::::::* Нет, это здесь все доводят всё до абсурда. Правила запрещают софизмы, но не логику. Arachnelis (обс.) 21:00, 17 января 2017 (UTC) :::::::* При чём тут вообще правила? Или вы отвечали не на мою реплику?--Tucvbif??? * 18:30, 18 января 2017 (UTC) ::::::::* Вы сказали, что я злоупотребляю. Поскольку логически моя цепочка абсолютно точна, то я так понял, что вы говорите о выходе за рамки местных правил. Сразу добавлю: определение понятия "орисс" приводит четыре примера того, что считать ориссом, и каждое из них содержит слово "новый". Здесь же ничего нового нет, речь о научной доктрине, которая на ЗАПАДЕ сформировалась ещё в 90-е, но до нас не дошла. Т.е. у них анонс был бы отброшен просто как скучный и общеизвестный, а у нас это очень даже интересное "знаете ли вы?". Arachnelis (обс.) 18:50, 18 января 2017 (UTC) :::::::::* Ваша цепочка отчасти основана на ложных предпосылках, включая непонимание правил Википедии, а отчасти имеет изъяны и в логике тоже. К примеру, вы не учитываете, что хорошее словесное описание задачи, достаточное для того, чтобы на его основе можно было написать качественную программу, очень сложно, а порой невозможно в принципе. Естественный язык прощает человеку умолчания, недомолвки, внутренние противоречия и даже ложь. Не говоря уже о постоянных изменениях условий задачи. По моему опыту, постоянные изменения спецификаций, непонимание задачи заказчиком, неадекватные требования, для удовлетворения которых приходится принимать неоптимальные архитектурные решения, причём через пол-года это неадекватное требование может само собой отпасть, а артефакты в коде уже просто так не вычистить — являются основными источниками багов даже при написании программы на самом «плохом» языке. Это что касается ошибок в предпосылках. Что касается ошибок в логике, вы, к примеру, упираете на то, что используете математическую индукцию, хотя она там рядом не лежала.--Tucvbif??? * 19:17, 18 января 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::* Вы знаете, что такое ЯОП? Вы прочитали полностью хотя бы три приведённых здесь источника по этой теме? (вы перешли к рассуждениям от субъективного опыта, игнорируя АИ) Arachnelis (обс.) 04:38, 19 января 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::* К чему это вы написали? То есть вы думаете, что в проекте, о котором я веду речь, использовался один единственный язык общего назначения для всего? Четверть века назад, быть может, такое можно было встретить.--Tucvbif??? * 07:27, 19 января 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::* Ваш пост сводился к тому, что вы не имеете свободы в выборе языка программирования, а следовательно, можете влиять на качество только своим человеческим фактором, что не даёт шанса на выигрыш, и потому предлагаемый анонс вызывает у вас уныние. Это не основание для отказа в публикации, вы не один в этом мире. Пол Грэм имел свободу выбора и выиграл (читали тоже?). Arachnelis (обс.) 18:50, 19 января 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::::* Процитируйте мне пожалуйста, где я такое говорил? Или что в моём ответе навело вас на такую мысль? --Tucvbif??? * 19:35, 19 января 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::::* "По моему опыту, постоянные изменения ... (и т.д.) - являются основными источниками багов даже при написании программы на самом «плохом» языке." Во-первых, "выбор" осуществляется обычно (ну по моему опыту) в лучшую сторону, а не в худшую. Во-вторых, именно тем одни языки и лучше других, что пресекают внедрение ошибок при изменении спецификации (за подтверждением отсылаю к моей прелести upd: впрочем, я уже дал источник здесь: Пол Грэм в статье об этом и писал - именно возможность легко менять спецификацию и определила его успех). В-третьих, вы начали рассуждать о достоинствах естественного языка перед формальным, что автоматически свидетельствует о том, что легендарную работу Хьюдака с бешеной цитируемостью вы не читали. Кстати, я ещё пропустил SICP, они тоже учат приводить код к словесному описанию. Мы в оффтоп не ушли? А то обсуждение закроют. Arachnelis (обс.) 19:47, 19 января 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::* Про индукцию капельку промахнулся - статья Индуктивное умозаключение, математики её применяют. Arachnelis (обс.) 19:26, 19 января 2017 (UTC) * Мне (глазами не профи) нравился исходный вариант анонса, не попавший на ЗС. --DarDar (обс.) 14:58, 16 января 2017 (UTC) *: Извините, но это серьёзный аргумент, чтобы отстранить вас от ЗЛВ. [[User:AndyVolykhov|'A'''ndy'V'olykhov]] [[User talk:AndyVolykhov|'↔']] 15:01, 16 января 2017 (UTC) *:: Выпуск был не мой... А вот что мне нравится или не нравится — это сугубо моё личное дело... --DarDar (обс.) 15:14, 16 января 2017 (UTC) *::: А сугубо моё личное дело — считать, что некоторые взгляды для активного участника проекта неприемлемы. Опять же извините. [[User:AndyVolykhov|'A'ndy'V'olykhov]] [[User talk:AndyVolykhov|'↔']] 15:59, 16 января 2017 (UTC) * Куча слов, и ''ни одного утверждения о связи ЯП и бюджета. Ни один АИ не утверждает то, что заявляется на анонс. Т.е. оригинальный синтез. Bsivko (обс.) 17:46, 16 января 2017 (UTC) :* А, я понял, всех больше всего напугал разговор о деньгах. Эту часть можно смягчить или убрать - см. пост выше. Суть анонса должна быть в том, что прежде, чем начинать даже проектировать (не говоря о кодировании), следует подумать о выборе инструмента, иначе деньги, какие бы резиновые они ни были, рискуют быть выброшенными на ветер. Ясен пень, что с нулевым бюджетом вообще ничего написать нельзя. Arachnelis (обс.) 18:30, 16 января 2017 (UTC) ::* Вы не поняли. Утверждения для ЗЛВ должны быть проверямыми. Выносимое утверждение должно прозвучать в авторитетных источниках, и не быть противоречивым в отношении других АИ. Bsivko (обс.) 18:36, 16 января 2017 (UTC) :::* Утверждение о том, что выбор языка существенно влияет на качество доказан данными 11 источниками. Нам осталось только подобрать формулировку анонса, которая, с одной стороны, всех устроит, а с другой будет-таки достаточно привлекательной. Анонс вроде "Брукс в 1975 году радовался переходу на языки чуть более высокого уровня" уныл. Arachnelis (обс.) 18:40, 16 января 2017 (UTC) ::::* Смотря что считать выбором и что считать качеством. Как я уже упоминал, в одном из исследований (Chapter 14 Two Comparisons of Programming Languages, диаграммы например тут, First Comparison) было экспериментально показано, что программы на C работают быстрее, на С++ используют меньше памяти, на Python пишутся быстрее, а на Python/Perl короче в строках кода. И это только одно из исследований. Bsivko (обс.) 22:25, 16 января 2017 (UTC) :::::* Слишком узкое сравнение - сравнивают два мейнстримных языка одной семантики и несколько тормознутых языков другой семантики, используемых (не всегда особо виртуозно) в том же мейнстриме когда лень писать. Это не выбор языка, так на качество не повлияешь. А вот тут люди экспериментально показали, что решения по управлению памятью, которые принимают живые программисты, кратно отстают (440%) по скорости от стандартного сборщика мусора в распределённых системах, т.е. Си как раз тормозит. Arachnelis (обс.) 04:57, 19 января 2017 (UTC) ::::::* Люди придумали свой велосипед для решения узкой задачи, и сами его на игрушечных примерах протестили. При этом вы не заметили утверждений вида "For both platforms, however, Titanium’s performance is slightly worse than that of Fortran, by a constant factor of about 10-20%.". И в примере тормозит Java. Bsivko (обс.) 08:51, 21 января 2017 (UTC) :::::::* Ну вы же сами сузили рамки. Вам можно - мне нельзя? Отследите данную ветку и вернитесь к теме. Arachnelis (обс.) 09:26, 21 января 2017 (UTC) :::::::* А вообще, речь о DSL/ЯОП, т.е. о методологии проектирования, принципиально заключающейся в форсировании выбора языка. Иначе говоря, это поставленное на очень серьёзную ногу велосипедостроение, для которого частные данные важнее обобщённых. Arachnelis (обс.) 09:59, 21 января 2017 (UTC) * Колеги - давайте жить дружно! Устроит ли нас всех мой вариант "Если не хотите выкидывать мусор сами - выбирайте высокоуровневые ЯП"? (Можно попробовать подобрать и другую формулировку - в любом случае обновлённая статья окажется на заглавной). Или DarDar, Arachnelis настаивают только на "качестве"?--Saramag (обс.) 17:29, 16 января 2017 (UTC) :* Я не могу на чём-то настаивать, я же не спец . Но анонс на ЗС очень хотелось бы увидеть! --DarDar (обс.) 17:55, 16 января 2017 (UTC) ::* Не на сборке мусора свет клином не сошёлся - большинство современных языков им располагает, но они таки не равны. Arachnelis (обс.) 18:30, 16 января 2017 (UTC) *хотел предложить вот это: «Бессистемная сумма элементов порой» может стать ведущим языком программирования но наткнулся на искажение информации из источника (или неправильно указано интервью с Томпсоном в сносках)--Saramag (обс.) 19:44, 16 января 2017 (UTC) *А другой наш коллега вот так считает)) Вообщем моё предложение в силе.--Saramag (обс.) 19:59, 16 января 2017 (UTC) :* Ни одно из указанных слов не встречается в источнике. И с искажениями до неузнаваемости преобразовано из частного мнения Томсона с нарушением ВП:ВЕС. Исправлено. Bsivko (обс.) 21:13, 16 января 2017 (UTC) ::* Вы уже до прямой лжи дошли? Не стыдно? Даю цитату: (Вопрос) — Как вы сейчас считаете: хороший это язык или плохой? (Томпсон) — Безусловно, у него есть сильные стороны. Но в принципе я считаю, что это язык плохой. Многое он делает только наполовину, к тому же я считаю, что это просто куча взаимоисключающих идей. Все, кого я знаю лично или по работе в компании, выбирают подмножество этого языка, и это разные подмножества. Так что это не лучший язык для передачи алгоритма — для того, чтобы сказать: «Вот, я написал, пользуйтесь». Он слишком велик, слишком сложен. И, очевидно, порождён комиссиями. Страуструп многие годы вёл кампанию — и она значила намного больше, чем весь его технический вклад в язык,— за то, чтобы С++ стал общепринятым стандартом. Он фактически руководил всеми комиссиями по стандартам и никому не отказывал. Он снабдил свой язык всей существующей функциональностью. Проектирования как такового не было — просто объединили всё, что попалось под руку. И, разумеется, я считаю, что языку это никак не пошло на пользу. (Вопрос) — Как вы считаете, это связано с тем, что ему нравились все идеи, или же это был способ заставить принять язык, который каждому давал то, что он хочет? (Томпсон) — Скорее второе, чем первое. }} Arachnelis (обс.) 21:00, 17 января 2017 (UTC) ::* "частного мнения Томсона" Ну конечно, кто такой Томсон, чтобы критиковать С++? Всего лишь третий в мире хакер на языке, являющимся его прямым предшественником - слабовато, чтобы уравновесить Самого Страуструпа. Arachnelis (обс.) 04:57, 19 января 2017 (UTC) * Одни языки создают математики, а другие - коммерсанты )) --Saramag (обс.) 04:56, 17 января 2017 (UTC) * Может быть, предложит свой вариант анонса. Любопытно смотрится его объяснение на примере готовки супа!--DarDar (обс.) 11:46, 17 января 2017 (UTC) * Итак, похоже, всех устроит такой вариант анонса: :: Выбор языка программирования существенно влияет на качество программного обеспечения. * Ещё раз проголосуем? Arachnelis (обс.) 04:40, 19 января 2017 (UTC) :* к сожалению я должен констатировать, что вы не хотите дать ссылку на обновлённую статью (к чему стремиться данный проект), а пытаетесь вывести на заглавную свою интерпретацию данных из источников. Я могу согласиться только на нечто такое: Выбор языка программирования существенно влияет на производительность программы или такая концовка - скорость разработки программы. И то это пресно получается((--Saramag (обс.) 19:01, 19 января 2017 (UTC) ::* Почему? В статье много упоминается отдельных показателей - не только эффективность. Много сказано про надёжность и коэффициент повторного использования. И где здесь моя интерпретация? Всё буквально. Arachnelis (обс.) 19:14, 19 января 2017 (UTC) :::* ну вот и напишите эти показатели (а лучше - выберите один, какой вам больше нравится).--Saramag (обс.) 19:26, 19 января 2017 (UTC) ::::* Я так устал спорить, что готов согласиться на концовку про скорость разработки. Тем более, что Брукс в МЧ-М писал про её тесную связь с качеством ("Точка зрения Джонса: происзводительность приходит вслед за качеством" - с.120). Arachnelis (обс.) 19:29, 19 января 2017 (UTC) :::::* в споре рождается истина!) ::::::* Обычно я люблю поспорить (и ваша фраза давно висит на моей ЛС как один из моих слоганов), но на рувики споры куда более контр-продуктивны, чем я привык: обычно они сводятся не к поиску истины, а к её отрицанию с использованием игры правилами. Вон, Bsivko выше сделал так, и ему это сошло с рук. А я быстро теряю интерес к деятельности, если она не результативна, нетерпеливость - один из моих главных недостатков, так что и на то, чтобы звать администраторов на каждый чих, меня тоже не хватает. Arachnelis (обс.) 09:22, 20 января 2017 (UTC) Выбор языка программирования существенно влияет на скорость разработки программы --Saramag (обс.) 19:43, 19 января 2017 (UTC) * Лично мне больше всего нравиться про бессистемную сумму, тем более что как правило именно такие языки индустрия и выбирает (начиная с PL/I). Вариант с математиками и коммерсантами уже странный (я бы не назвал Страуструпа коммерсантом), про скорость разработки — банально (про мусор хоть формулировка остроумная). В общем, если не нравится про бессистемную сумму, то предлагаю придумать формулировку в стиле Сепира-Уорфа, что-то вроде ''языки программирования, которыми владеет разработчик, влияют на качество и скорость его работы зависимости от языка, на котором он пишет в данный момент. Часть в квадратных скобочках не обязательная (и слегка спорная, хотя «опытный программист на фортране может писать на фортране на любом языке», ну и наоборот — тоже). Не помню, есть ли это в статье, но дописать можно, источники есть, начиная с «Зачем изучать языки программирования» в начале любого из изданий Пратта. --be-nt-all (обс.) 20:35, 19 января 2017 (UTC) :* Сепир-Уорф упоминается в статье, так что можно в анонс (если прямо сейчас никто ещё в спешном порядке не найдёт причину для удаления). Arachnelis (обс.) 09:44, 20 января 2017 (UTC) ::* Про бессистемную сумму анонс хороший, только не по текущей теме. Фраза фокусируется на одном языке, а речь об обзоре (именно потому я считаю важным поставить слово "выбор" под жирное). Ваше предложение придержим до тех светлых времён, когда наконец удастся довести до ума статью о критике С++. Arachnelis (обс.) 09:29, 21 января 2017 (UTC) * Как насчёт расширения фразы: "на скорость разработки и стоимость поддержки''"? Половина из данных мной источников делают существенный акцент на необходимости изменения программы после выпуска, и показывают, что в одних случаях поддержка обходится дороже самой разработки, а в других - наоборот. Грэм прямо пишет: "фичи, которые наши конкуренты анонсировали в пресс-релизах, мы реализовывали в течение одного-двух дней". Вместо "стомости поддержки" можно, чтобы не вызвать новый виток спора про деньги, написать "сложность поддержки", "трудоёмкость поддержки" и т.д. - как угодно. Но многие знают, что поддержка представляет собой бОльшую головную боль, чем первоначальная разработка - мы с Tucvbif'ом выше как раз спорим на тему такого показателя качества как "модифицируемость". Ещё вариант - "на многие показатели качества ПО" Arachnelis (обс.) 09:22, 20 января 2017 (UTC) :* Ну анонс — он кратким должен быть. Скорость и качество разработки — хорошее обобщение --be-nt-all (обс.) 10:53, 20 января 2017 (UTC) ::* "качество" - нет, не хорошее обобщение--Saramag (обс.) 18:42, 20 января 2017 (UTC) :::* Не понял. Это уже другое утверждение, чем то, о чём спорили вы, с другими источниками. Сейчас процитирую, что речь идёт отнюдь не только о скорости: «Вы сможете разрабатывать более эффективные программы. Многие языки предоставляют возможности, которые при правильном использовании приносят программисту пользу, а при неправильном могут привести к большим затратам компьютерного времени или логическим ошибкам в программе» ну и т.д. и т.п.. Это Теренс Пратт, классический учебник, четыре переиздания за >30 лет в оригинале, два — на русском, последнее — в серии «Классика Computer Science». В предисловии к «Семи языкам за семь недель» напрямую о повышении эффективности и надёжности программ не говорится, но зато говорится «A second language can help you encounter new worlds. You may even seek enlightenment, knowing every new language» ну и, опять-же, и т.д. и т.п. (Заметьте, это пишет не лиспер Пол Грэм, а , наиболее известный как «гуру» по одному из самых консервативных языков — Java) Или вам ещё источников поискать? Так я могу, их есть у меня… --be-nt-all (обс.) 22:53, 20 января 2017 (UTC) На всякий случай поясню, речь идёт не только и не столько о выборе основного языка для проекта (у Пратта это лишь один из 5 (в первом издании)-6 пунктов, почему надо изучать языки программирования, их принципы, и механизмы реализации), но и о лучшем овладении имеющимся инструментарием. Да, есть ещё отдельная тема многоязыковой разработки у Пратта почти не раскрытая, хотя о DSL он заговорил когда и термина то такого не было, но могу подтянуть Практику программирования Кернигана, Предметно-ориентированные языки Мартина Фаулера ну и т.д и т.п. Да, это должен быть ещё один раздел статьи, который следует развить, вопрос, нужно ли успеть это сделать до 25? --be-nt-all (обс.) 23:18, 20 января 2017 (UTC) ::::* В «A second language can help you encounter new worlds. You may even seek enlightenment, knowing every new language» не говорится ничего ни о качестве программ, ни о выборе языка. Здесь всего лишь говорится о том, что если вы выучите второй ЯП (не важно какой), то для вас «откроются новые миры» и вы «почувствуете просветление». Bsivko (обс.) 08:38, 21 января 2017 (UTC) :::::* Ну не совсем не важно какой, у Тейта языки отнюдь не случайно подобраны (как и в первом издании Пратта, последнее от попыток угнаться за временем многое потеряло, а первое близко к «семи языкам за семь недель» начала 1970-х). Я не пойму, что вы мне доказываете-то. В моём варианте анонса нет ни пол-слова про «выбор языка», я наоборот подчёркиваю «само по себе знание». Крайний вариант анонса, от а (с моей поправкой, см. «лицевую» сторону этой страницы) тоже не про выбор языка (хотя и допускает и такую трактовку) --be-nt-all (обс.) 09:52, 21 января 2017 (UTC) :::::* Качество ПО - это например стандарты ISO 9000, IEC 61508 и т.п.. В которых фактически ничего не говориться о выборе языка, но большлое внимание уделяется организации процесса разработки и о том, как использовать тот или иной инструмент. Что соответствует упоминаемому Peopleware Брукса. Попытки же связать какой-то язык с качеством — проваливаются. Bsivko (обс.) 08:38, 21 января 2017 (UTC) ::::::* Ещё раз и очень внимательно перечитайте 11 источников, которые я дал. Стандарты, дающие определение качества здесь ни при чём. Ни разу не видел СТАНДАРТ, который бы говорил о ВЛИЯНИИ технологии на качество даже в машиностроении. Стандарты пишутся куда консервативнее, чем ЗЛВ-анонсы. Arachnelis (обс.) 09:39, 21 января 2017 (UTC) ::::::* (доп) В показатели качества входят возможность вносить изменения, тестировать и др. А об этом среди источников немало, например, Ф.Вадлер (второй по списку): "не стоит пренебрегать кодом, который в четыре раза короче, в четыре раза быстрее писать, или в четыре раза проще поддерживать". Arachnelis (обс.) 09:55, 21 января 2017 (UTC) :::::* Ок, с качеством — убедили --be-nt-all (обс.) 09:52, 21 января 2017 (UTC) *формально - можно одно предложение добавить в статью или перенести анонс в другой выпуск. У меня другая претензия - выбор языка может сделать программу эффективнее, может сократить количество ошибок, can help you encounter new worlds (это всё есть в АИ). А вот связи "выбор языка - качество ПО" не указано (и на мой взгляд - этому есть причина).--Saramag (обс.) 00:24, 21 января 2017 (UTC) :* Ну, в общем то, что мы тут на ЗЛВ делаем — журналистика, и с этой точки зрения ваша последняя формулировка с моей поправкой и вправду очень хороша. Коллеге она некоторой своей расплывчатостью может не понравится, но у него есть некоторые проблемы с «играть по принятым правилам» (с чем его топик-бан и связан), и у ПРО:ЗЛВ тоже есть свои правила (писаные и неписаные). --be-nt-all (обс.) 00:58, 21 января 2017 (UTC) ::* Я же уже согласился на "скорость разработки". Arachnelis (обс.) 09:39, 21 января 2017 (UTC) (доп) Просто я не забываю, что показатели трудоёмкости начальной разработки, тестирования и внесения изменений входят в понятие "качества", но другие, похоже об этом не просто регулярно забывают, а даже не пытаются запоминать. Arachnelis (обс.) 10:24, 21 января 2017 (UTC) :::* В понятие качества входит с десяток параметров и моделей. И если речь идёт о трудоёмкости создания первой версии продукта, то так и нужно писать. Bsivko (обс.) 17:20, 22 января 2017 (UTC) * Меня призвали поучаствовать, хотя, насколько я вижу, большинство моих аргументов уже высказали коллеги. Всё, что скажу ниже, относится к заглавной формулировке и к любой формулировке, связывающей выбор ЯП с качеством ПО. Проблема номер 1: нельзя редуцировать понятие качества до одного-двух показателей, которые хочется (типа, надёжность или производительность). Качество конкретного программного продукта базируется на множестве показателей, причём важность (вклад) тех или иных показателей в уровень качества — величина относительная, разная для разных задач/систем. К примеру, программа с низкой надёжностью и низкой призводительностью может быть намного более качественной, чем высоконадёжная программа с высокой производительностью. Проблема номер 2: нельзя выдавать собственные оригинальные выводы за очевидные и доказанные факты. Когда я читаю фразы типа «Утверждение о том, что выбор языка существенно влияет на качество доказан данными 11 источниками», мне остаётся только удивляться, ведь эти источники ничего такого не доказывают. Короче говоря, чтобы не писать слишком много, я скажу так: практически ни одной из предложенных выше формулировок касательно качества не место на ЗЛВ, если они не будут подкреплены прямыми (не требующими оригинального синтеза) утверждениями из бесспорных АИ. Вполне могут появиться «мягкие» и, в целом, бесспорные формулировки типа «выбор языка программирования может повлиять на то-то или то-то» (например, на скорость разработки), однако это такая , что непонятно, зачем это вообще выносить на ЗЛВ. Евгений Мирошниченко 11:41, 4 февраля 2017 (UTC) Январь На мой взгляд, кризис с анонсами закончился. Продолжается кризис с избирающими.--Victoria (обс.) 09:02, 9 января 2017 (UTC) * А вопрос какой предлагается обсудить: что делать или кто виноват? --llecco (обс.) 11:31, 10 января 2017 (UTC) **Кто виноват, понятно. На самом деле, это не вопрос, а намёк, призыв к помпам.--Victoria (обс.) 11:13, 11 января 2017 (UTC) *** Планирую сделать автомобильный выпуск (когда накопится нужное кол-во подходящих статей), если это будет уместно. Но это не в январе конечно. --Barbariandeagle (обс.) 18:54, 11 января 2017 (UTC) ****Не будет уместно. Мы уже решили в прошлом году, что число тематических выпусков зашкаливает. Если хотите себя попробовать в качестве избирающего, рекомендую начать с нормального выпуска, где на одну тему не более двух анонсов, а лучше один.--Victoria (обс.) 09:01, 12 января 2017 (UTC) * Я могу попробовать сформировать на 31 января выпуск по материалам идущей сейчас Канадской тематической недели. За первые четыре дня там создано и улучшено полтора десятка статей, так что за все 11 дней материала накапает; правда, пара-тройка анонсов будет по моим собственным статьям, но для тематических выпусков в руководстве делается исключение. --Deinocheirus (обс.) 15:23, 10 января 2017 (UTC) ** , напоминаю ваши же слова: «''Оставить тематические только на Новый Год и День Победы, и то потому, что это уже устоявшаяся традиция, остальное — от лукавого''». "Канадско-тематические" анонсы можно равномерно добавлять в любые очередные выпуски... --DarDar (обс.) 17:14, 12 января 2017 (UTC) *** Может быть, не надо поминать старое? Потому что «именной» выпуск — это уже нарушение устоявшейся традиции. 18:11, 12 января 2017 (UTC) **** Нет-нет, это совсем другое! В «именном» выпуске собраны анонсы статей "разных ОА" и на самые "разные темы". Просто Гирла, как опытный ЗЛВ-автор задаёт более высокую планку, что полезно знать. --DarDar (обс.) 18:28, 12 января 2017 (UTC) ***** Так и в канадском будут анонсы статей разных авторов и разной тематики, как я понимаю. Но даже их можно потеснить обычными анонсами — шесть канадских, шесть не-канадских. 18:51, 12 января 2017 (UTC) *** Если бы неделя шла так же резво, как началась, я бы ещё, возможно, поспорил, что выпуски по тематическим неделям тоже традиция, причём давняя. Но поскольку темп заметно упал, у меня нет сильного желания составлять выпуск наполовину из саморекламы. Так что предложение снимаю, 31 января будет самый обычный выпуск. --Deinocheirus (обс.) 22:37, 12 января 2017 (UTC) * Новогодние каникулы сделали своё дело, но, возможно, изобилие временное. Я бы взялся собрать выпуск в складчину, но лишён доступа к функционалу черновика, поэтому всякий раз придётся кого-то просить. Например, вместо фото Веры Холодной я бы вставил в черновик фото Вертинского в образе Пьеро. Приглашаю к работе коллег DarDar, Llecco и всех желающих. Но предупреждаю, что OneLittleMouse может забанить мой диапазон на неопределённо длительное время. 20:56, 10 января 2017 (UTC) * По поводу (кризиса) привлечения выпускающих: надо аккуратно пиариться на форумах. Поздравлять с достижениями авторов, задавать вопросы и тд. В общем привлекать внимание. Я уверен, что далеко не все авторы знают, что выпускающим может быть почти любой редактор википедии. --P.Fiŝo☺ 15:11, 23 января 2017 (UTC) Оформление страницы подготовки Возможно, стоит сделать так, чтобы первые два постоянные раздела страницы наверху ("Расписание обновлений" и "Легенда обозначений") по желанию можно было скрыть? Целый экран каждый раз листать приходится, прежде чем доберёшься до первого предлагаемого анонса. --llecco (обс.) 14:57, 2 января 2017 (UTC) * Кажется, сделано. Vcohen (обс.) 17:19, 2 января 2017 (UTC) Анонсы о названиях новоописаных видов Коллеги, я уже много лет наблюдаю один однотипный сорт инфоповодов: какой-нибудь биолог недавно открыл новый вид организмов и дал ему выпендрёжное название в честь кого (или чего) хотел. Иногда в честь политиков, но чаще всего — в честь любимых произведений автора и их персонажей из высокого или массового искусства. А то и вовсе чего-то нерасшифруемое вроде «так точно». Если есть информация о причинах такого выбора или сопутствующих обстоятельствах — это вправду прикольно и интересно (например). Но в статьях обычно не сообщается никакой или практически никакой информации о мотивации (типа того). При этом в выпуски такие анонсы берутся всегда. Честно говоря, меня уже утомили однотипные инфоповоды со смыслом «Только что объявился ещё один биолог-креативщик, на этот раз поклонник не Ольги Шелест, а Бейонсе». Как Вы думаете, нужно ли продолжать практику? Carpodacus (обс.) 16:14, 1 января 2017 (UTC) :Как биолога, меня можно отстранить по КИ, но я не вижу необходимости начинать черный список исключений «потому что избирающим надоело». Мне, например, надоели многочисленные футболисты, но я, стиснув зубы, беру их выпуски, потому что с большой вероятностью именно шанс попасть в ЗЛВ мотивирует автора написать статью. В статьях о видах (или в статьях более высокого таксона) порой бывают интересные картинки. А если картинок нет, поклонникам Бейонсе полезно будет расширить кругозор. Как всегда, достаточно не брать любые анонсы в свои выпуски.--Victoria (обс.) 18:58, 1 января 2017 (UTC) * Опять же КИ, но по моему такие анонсы достаточно интересны, чтобы брать их в выпуски (исходя из количества читателей в дни, когда статья с подобным анонсом висит на заглавной). С уважением, Sir Shurf (обс.) 13:18, 2 января 2017 (UTC) * На мой взгляд, запрещать не стоит, но их и вправду стало многовато. Однообразие — всегда плохо. Выпускающим стоит принять к сведению. [[User:AndyVolykhov|'A'''ndy'V'olykhov]] [[User talk:AndyVolykhov|'↔''']] 15:10, 2 января 2017 (UTC) Отдам в хорошие руки Коллеги, всех с Новым годом. Ещё раз предлагаю любому желающему принять у меня эстафету по ведению статистики авторства в анонсах. 2016 год я добил полностью, можно начинать следующий как будет удобно — подрихтовав те наверняка несовершенные принципы, по которым я вёл статистику последние 3,5 года. Желающему я скину управление Гугл-доком с полной статистикой за все годы существования рубрики. Если желающих так и не найдётся — тогда мои искренние извинения тем участникам проекта, которым до очередной медали не хватило чуть-чуть. --Deinocheirus (обс.) 15:42, 1 января 2017 (UTC) *а в чём запара? (вроде там всё автоматизированно)--Saramag (обс.) 21:55, 5 января 2017 (UTC) ** Пока в Википедии невозможно автоматизировать поиск автора конкретного фрагмента текста ( , о где же ты), Deinocheirus делал это вручную. — Ле Лой 22:02, 5 января 2017 (UTC) *** Какой-никакой wikiblame на лабсе, проверил, работает, хотя от ручной работы всё равно никак (надо ведь найти кто внёс факт, а не просто конкретную формулировку). Сегодня попробую посчитать что там с новыми анонсами. --be-nt-all (обс.) 11:35, 6 января 2017 (UTC) **** Спасибо! Ссылку на прежние годы для контроля за основной страницей статистики давать? --Deinocheirus (обс.) 11:38, 6 января 2017 (UTC) ***** Я ещё не окончательно согласился. Нужно прикинуть, сколько это у меня займёт времени и насколько при моём «качестве» связи вообще выполнимо. Без blame точно бы не взялся, а так, начинает выглядеть вполне реальным. Я правильно понимаю, что начинать надо с выпуска 1-4 января? --be-nt-all (обс.) 11:54, 6 января 2017 (UTC) ****** Да, именно так. Для пробы ещё можно попробовать прогнать программу на некоорых статьях, в которых у меня ушло немало времени, чтобы определить «виновника торжества» вручную — например, из последнего, Минарет Калян, Kerbal Space Program, Милюков, Александр Петрович. --Deinocheirus (обс.) 13:25, 6 января 2017 (UTC) * , спасибо за то, что вы так долго поддерживали эту статистику :-) — Ле Лой 22:02, 5 января 2017 (UTC) * Мне тоже хочется искренне поблагодарить 'а за многолетний труд и заранее сказать «спасибо!» тому, кто продолжит его дело. DarDar (обс.) 11:04, 6 января 2017 (UTC) * Давайте, я попробую. Авось получится понять, что куда и как. Только возможно придётся объяснять. С уважением, Baccy (обс.) 00:20, 10 февраля 2017 (UTC) ↑ Пожалуйста, добавляйте новые темы сверху